ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd
}} Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the Green Ninja and the only Elemental Master of Energy. He is the son of Master Garmadon and Misako, the paternal nephew of Wu, and the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson. Lloyd entered the scene shortly after the defeat of Skulkin as a bratty kid who sought to follow in his father's villainous footsteps. Eventually, he changed his ways and helped the Ninja, and found out he's destined to be the Green Ninja. As the Ninja trained Lloyd, he reunited with Misako and faced Garmadon and The Overlord; Garmadon is purified of evil, and The Overlord is defeated - yet he later returns and steals Lloyd's Golden Power. Zane sacrificed himself to destroy The Overlord, but was later found alive on Chen's Island. Lloyd and the Ninja saved Zane and fought Chen's army, which was defeated when Lloyd banished his father to the Cursed Realm. Shortly after, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who thought he was meant to be the Green Ninja. Using Lloyd's body, Morro set off to find the Realm Crystal and free The Preeminent. Lloyd escaped Morro's possession, and Nya freed The Preeminent. Consequently, the Cursed Realm was destroyed, killing Lloyd's father. Despite this, Lloyd assured his friends that a bright future awaits them. Shortly after, Lloyd helped battle the Sky Pirates and their captain, Nadakhan. Lloyd wished to be wise like Wu but turned older in the process. When Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and Lloyd grew young again. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd commemorated Garmadon at the Corridor of Elders, where he fought against Pythor. Biography Early Life Lloyd was born the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako. The soon-to-be dark lord was filled with pride for his newborn son, and wanted Lloyd to follow a different path from his own. The family was happy for a time, but one day Garmadon finally lost control over the evil within him, and was banished to the Underworld. Lloyd was too young to remember Garmadon, but he had heard of him, and was fond of his evil father, wanting to follow in his footsteps, unaware that Garmadon did not. Once he was old enough, Misako sent him to the Darkley's School for Bad Boys. On his first day at Darkley's School, everyone made fun of Lloyd, and Brad put fire ants in his bed. After everyone left, Brad took him under his wing and taught him the art of revenge. One day, he had received a package from his "grandmummy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd was expelled from school that same day because he didn't have the morale to become one of Ninjago's greatest villains. Before he left, he stole a cape and hood from a closet, planning to become an evil overlord by himself. Unleashing the Serpentine Main article: History of Lloyd (Rise of the Serpentine) Lloyd arrived in Jamanakai Village where he attempted to steal all of the candy, but was stopped and humiliated by the Ninja in front of the villagers. Later when he was walking in the Glacier Barrens, he stumbled upon the Hypnobrai Tomb. After gaining command of the Hypnobrai, he lead them on an attack of Jamanakai Village, only to be stopped by the Ninja once more.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_of_the_Snakes Lloyd then turned his army's attention to constructing a fortress in the heart of Wildwood Forest, though it was quickly discovered and destroyed by the Ninja. During the Ninja's attack, Skales took command of the Hypnobrai and after defeating Slithraa in a Slither Pit fight, the new General banished Lloyd.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Home Using a map he had stolen from the Hypnobrai Tomb, Lloyd set out to find the Fangpyre Tomb which he planned to unleash to get revenge on the Hypnobrai for betraying him. Though the Fangpyre was eager to help him, they insisted on first rebuilding their army. Traveling to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, Lloyd witnessed the Fangpyre use their venom to turn old vehicles into attack machines, though they were forced to flee when the Ninja arrived.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Snakebit With their army ready, Lloyd accompanied the Fangpyre into battle against the Hypnobrai. Unfortunately for Lloyd, Fangtom and Skales were old friends and a truce was called, forcing Lloyd to flee once more. Knowing that all the other tribes feared the Anacondrai, Lloyd traveled to the Anacondrai Tomb only to find that a single one of these snakes remained - Pythor. Nevertheless, Pythor agreed to be Lloyd's minion and they spent the day carrying out petty crimes. At his new minion's suggestion, Lloyd and Pythor attacked Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys in revenge for them kicking him out. However when the Ninja arrived, Pythor showed his true colors by stealing the Map of Dens and fleeing, leaving Lloyd to be captured by the Ninja. Lloyd was then told a bedtime story by his Uncle Wu, explaining why one shouldn't trust a snake.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Trust_a_Snake Now living with the Ninja, Lloyd aided his uncle in one of the Ninja's daily lessons by pulling pranks on them (such as placing Zane's clothes with Kai's in the wash, thereby turning them pink) and blaming it on the other Ninja.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Can_of_Worms Becoming the Green Ninja Main article: History of Lloyd (The Final Battle) In the aftermath of the Devourer's defeat, the Ninja moved into an apartment in Ninjago City. Although their spacious new home had a training course for Lloyd, he was unable to receive any personal guidance from the Ninja as they had to all work jobs to pay the rent. After Lloyd was nearly abducted by Skales, the Ninja decided to downsize to a more affordable apartment.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Shall_Rise Although the Ninja were now able to oversee Lloyd's training, they soon realized that their cramped apartment was unsuitable and began using Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo as training grounds. When Captain Soto and his pirates attacked Ninjago City, Lloyd was ordered by the Ninja to stay behind, but the little green ninja used the Ultra Dragon to board the ship, performing Spinjitzu for the first time during the battle.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Vs._Ninja Soon after, Lloyd was invited back to his old boarding school to receive an honor. Upon arriving at the school, Lloyd discovered that it was merely a ploy by his old classmates who captured him and attempted to turn him evil again. When Garmadon's Bizarro Ninja arrived, Lloyd managed to convince his classmates to help the Ninja defeat their fake counterparts.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Double_Trouble When the Ninja entered the Ninjaball Run to save Dareth's dojo from being destroyed, Lloyd entered into the race with the Ultra Dragon. Although he was unable to reach the finish line, Lloyd did manage to stop Garmadon from destroying the Ninja mid-race.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjaball_Run_(Episode) When the Ninja were turned into kids by Garmadon's Mega-Weapon, Lloyd took them to Ninjago Doomsday Comix to find information about the Grundle, a ninja-hunting creature that the effects of the Mega Weapon brought back to life. As a result of using Tomorrow Tea to defeat the Grundle, Lloyd was aged significantly, prompting the final battle to draw closer.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Child%27s_Play Now older, Lloyd began to take his training more seriously and confronted his father with the other Ninja in The Lost City of Ouroboros. As a result of the Ninja following Garmadon back in time, Lloyd's knowledge of the Mega Weapon was erased.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Wrong_Place,_Wrong_Time Some time after, Lloyd and the other Ninja were summoned to the Ninjago Museum of History as the venom of the Great Devourer had brought the Stone Army merchandise to life. After the Ninja had taken care of the problem, Lloyd was reunited with his mother Misako, though still vengeful she left him so many years ago, he stormed away. Misako caught up to him and revealed the story of the Overlord.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stone_Army Ninjago at Peace Following the Overlord's defeat, Lloyd traveled Ninjago accepting medals and achievements as the Golden Ninja for his victory. His father also abandoned the title of Lord and began going by Master Garmadon, and swore an oath of nonviolence. In the Digital Age The Surge Lloyd heard word from Nya that the Ninja were in trouble, and raced to New Ninjago City on the Golden Dragon to help. He used his Golden Power to temporarily disable the Security Mechs and reunited with the Ninja. Their reunion was quickly interrupted by the revived Digital Overlord, whom Lloyd declared that since he defeated him once, he could defeat him again. As the Security Mechs powered up, the Overlord stated that he didn't want to fight, he only wanted the Golden Ninja's power. Lloyd prepared to attack the mechs again, but was stopped by Wu who realized that the golden power was only making them stronger. Their master then ordered the Ninja to flee the city while he tricked the Overlord, and Lloyd rode the Golden Dragon away. The Art of the Silent Fist Heading to his parents' monastery with the others, Lloyd was given a new green gi by Nya that would disguise him from the Overlord's face recognition software. The group then visited Garmadon during a lesson, and Lloyd volunteered to face his father in a demonstration of the Art of the Silent Fist. Garmadon easily avoided his son's blows, and Lloyd let his temper get the better of him and nearly unleashed an elemental blast. The monastery was then attacked by the Overlord's new Nindroids, whom Lloyd was unable to battle effectively due to his Golden Power granting them greater strength. After managing to escape, the heroes split up: the Ninja setting out to shut down the Wind Farms Power Station that energized the Nindroids and the rest of the Overlord's machinery, while Lloyd and his father sought to get as far from New Ninjago City as possible. To that end, Lloyd and Garmadon traveled to Nya's Samurai X Cave and used her car to accelerate their travels. Unfortunately, while passing through the Rice Fields, they were attacked by the Overlord's Nindroid MechDragon, and only escaped due to the Ninja and Nya accomplishing their own task. With no power, they continued their journey on foot, fearing that the Overlord might still pose a threat. Blackout Father and son found themselves traveling through the mountains, where Garmadon tried to impress upon Lloyd that he had potential beyond his Golden Power, including the ability to move mountains. However, Lloyd expressed little interest in learning the finer nuances of the powers he possessed as heir of the First Spinjitzu Master, being content with the abilities granted him by his Golden Power. As the two continued their journey, however, they came across a Ravture nest with a chick in it, and Lloyd angered both his father and the adult Ravture by attempting to aid the youngling when it fell out of the nest. However, Lloyd then employed his power to move mountains, much to his father's pleasure. Unfortunately, the Falcon then arrived with news that the Overlord was still at large, and the duo made their way towards Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Unbeknownst to them, this was part of their enemies' plans, and they began to zero in on the Garmadons' location. The Curse of the Golden Master As Lloyd and his father made their way through the labyrinth, Garmadon tried to impress upon Lloyd the importance of safeguarding the Golden Power. He warned him that his friends might one day seek it for themselves, and that he would eventually have to carry the burden without even his father beside him. Lloyd became despondent at the thought, and his father encouraged him with the legend of the Jewel of the Labyrinth, an oasis that had supposedly never been seen within the depths of the jungle maze. The pair eventually came across it, only to be attacked by a force of Nindroids led by Master Wu, who had been turned into an evil cyborg by the Overlord. While his father engaged Wu, Lloyd used his powers to produce an elemental cycle that he used to try and escape. Unfortunately, his father was captured by Wu and taken aboard the reactivated MechDragon, and his attempt to rescue him was thwarted by a hooded figure. The stranger then threw back his hood to reveal a horrifyingly familiar visage: Pythor, who had survived being eaten by the Great Devourer but had his scales bleached due to nearly being digested. The villains then took Lloyd aboard the MechDragon and dumped his father overboard, leaving Lloyd thinking his father had drowned. Enter the Digiverse The Overlord wasted no time in beginning to drain Lloyd's Golden Power, a process that left Lloyd badly weakened. However, he was somehow contacted by Zane-and contacted him in turn-while the Ninja were attempting to erase the Overlord from within the Digiverse. The Ninja managed to reboot the system, causing the MechDragon to crash and freeing Lloyd, who soon made his way to a small village. He was soon contacted by the other Ninja and their allies, which-to his amazement-included his father. Codename: Arcturus Realizing he couldn't hold the Golden Power by himself anymore, Lloyd decided to return to the Temple of Light to distribute it back to the four Ninja, thus restoring their elemental powers. As the Ninja began their search for Pythor and his Nindroid forces, Lloyd used his bike to search the Toxic Bogs, then continued to the Glacier Barrens but to no avail. Lloyd eventually returned to Borg Tower after Kai had been captured by Pythor, and brainstormed with the others what Project Arcturus - the codename for a plan the Anacondrai intended to launch that very night - could be. They soon realized that he intended to use a rocket to retrieve the Golden Weapons to make the Overlord into the Golden Master, and raced to Ouroborus to stop him. Upon reaching the Serpentine City, the four Ninja located the rocket and freed Kai, though were unable to stop the launch. Desperate to stop the Golden Master, Lloyd convinced the other Ninja to stow away with him on the rocket. The Void Shortly after the rocket entered space, Lloyd and the other Ninja came into contact with Wu, Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. who had returned to Borg Tower and recovered the rocket's blueprints. After Zane secured the other Ninja spacesuits, Lloyd lead them towards the cockpit to take command of the vessel. However before they could reach it, Cryptor dispatched several Nindroids to stop them while he piloted the rocket into the tail of the comet. When Lloyd and the other Ninja awoke, they found themselves on the comet not too far from where Arcturus had landed, though Cryptor had taken the launch key. Lloyd discovered lunar rovers in the cargo hold and the Ninja set out crammed in one to find where the Nindroids had gone. They soon arrived in a large cave where the Golden Weapons had landed, though before they could reach the launch key, the Ninja fell under attack by a swarm of extraterrestrial beetles. The Nindroids used this to their advantage to escape, but Lloyd and the others pursued, only to arrive at the launch site to find Arcturus destroyed by the bugs, thus stranding them on the comet. The Titanium Ninja The Tournament of Elements Main article: History of Lloyd (The Tournament of Elements) Possession Winds of Change Some time after the battle, Lloyd and the other Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to catch a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a nearby coastal village. They were successful in their efforts and soon returned to Wu's new tea shop "Steep Wisdom" where their Master asked the Ninja to hand out flyers. Lloyd agreed but was summoned to the museum by the police before he could do so. Upon arriving at the museum, Lloyd was taken by the Night Watchman to one of the backrooms where he revealed that the Allied Armor of Azure was stolen. Lloyd however discovered that the guard was possessed by the ghost Morro who proceeded to take over the Green Ninja's body. During Morro's battle against Kai, the Master of Fire was able to summon the Green Ninja's consciousness. However the red ninja was quickly pulled away by the Destiny's Bounty and Morro regained control over Lloyd's body. Kingdom Come Lloyd continued to fight Morro's possession as the Master of Wind went about his search for the tomb. During a fight for the Sword of Sanctuary between Kai and Morro, Lloyd regained enough control so that he was able to give the Master of Fire the sword before the possession took hold of him again. The Crooked Path Morro left Lloyd's body temporarily to instead possess Ronin to send a message to the Ninja. During this, Lloyd was locked away in a cage, though he claimed that Morro would have never become the Green Ninja. Grave Danger After the Ninja took the Realm Crystal, Morro left Lloyd's body in an extremly weak state and threatened to kill him if they didn't give him the crystal. After Kai tricked Morro when giving it to him, Morro let go of Lloyd, who then tried to attack the ghost, but was pushed into the cave river. He then stayed just above the water as the current pulled him through the cave, too weak to swim ashore. Kai and Cole followed Lloyd along the river, but because Kai couldn't swim, and Cole couldn't touch water, they hesitated in making a decision. Kai finally dove into the river, grabbing Lloyd, and was able to keep them both above the water, and just as they were about to plummet down a waterfall, Cole saved them, despite being doubtful at first. Now that Morro had both the Sword of Sanctuary and the Realm Crystal in his possession, as he fled the cave Cole was desperate to run after him, but the other ninja didn't want to, knowing that Lloyd was too fatigued to run with them. Despite the loss, they were determined to achieve victory in the battle with the ghosts. Curseworld, Part I Lloyd and his friends returned to Steep Wisdom, only to find that Wu had sold it in order to finance new vehicles for his students provided by Cyrus Borg. The group soon set out to challenge the Ghost Warriors' occupation of Stiix with Nya leading the charge. While the other ninja provided a distraction that included Nya donning Lloyd's green gi, Lloyd attempted to sneak in and recover the Realm Crystal. After engaging Morro he managed to recover the crystal, but was interrupted as he attempted to destroy it by Morro, who tried to convince him that he would lose his father forever. Lloyd quickly realized that Garmadon would have willingly destroyed the crystal, but was seized by one of the emerging Preeminent's tentacles before he could accomplish the task. Curseworld, Part II Lloyd found himself in the interior of the Cursed Realm, where he discovered his father imprisoned by unbreakable chains. Despairing over his defeat at Morro's hands, Lloyd was comforted by his father, who helped him find the courage to return to the fight also telling him that he would always be with him no matter where he is. Donning his father's master robes, Lloyd soon engaged Morro in battle again, gaining possession of the Sword of Sanctuary in the process. Due to Morro possessing the Realm Crystal, Lloyd wound up chasing him through a number of the Sixteen Realms, including the Realm of Madness, the Underworld, Cloud Kingdom, and Chima. Morro eventually returned to Ninjago alone, but he and the Preeminent were soon defeated by the remaining Ninja. Wu then used the recovered Realm Crystal to open a new portal that admitted Lloyd. He revealed that the Sword of Sanctuary had enabled him to see the outcome of the battle, thus making it unnecessary for him to follow Morro back to Ninjago. He then revealed that his father had apparently perished as a result of the Cursed Realm's destruction, but felt that he-and they-were "in a better place." Wu noted that his father's robes had given Lloyd wisdom, but that he would have to walk a long road to qualify for the title of master, something that Lloyd welcomed and accepted. Skybound Main article: History of Lloyd (Skybound) Following the defeat of The Preeminent, the Ninja rose in popularity and began being treated as celebrities. Although Dareth became their manager, Lloyd insisted they continue to only take orders from Master Wu. Following the discovery that Clouse had managed to escape the Cursed Realm, Lloyd and the other Ninja headed to Stiix to stop him, taking a brief detour to the hospital for Lil' Nelson's Grand-a-Wish. Upon arriving in Stiix, the ninja were unable to locate Clouse and discovered to their horror that they had been framed for a crime free. Now wanted criminals, Lloyd and the other Ninja were forced to split up to avoid detection.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Infamous After a brief meeting with the other Ninja where they discovered that a djinn might be behind their framing, Zane and Lloyd headed to Domu to do further research. However upon arriving at the library, the two were ambushed and captured by Ronin, who had been payed to round up the wanted Ninja. Once all six of them had been captured, they were lead onto a bus bound for Kryptarium Prison.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Public_Enemy_Number_One While at Kryptarium, Lloyd and the other Ninja learned from Captain Soto that this djinn was none other than Nadakhan, a feared pirate captain whom Soto had trapped himself centuries ago. That night, Lloyd orchestrated a prison break for him and the other Ninja, taking Soto along in exchange for information on how to defeat the Djinn.http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Enkrypted Misfortune Rising Wishmasters Operation Land Ho! While floating around in the Sword of Souls, Lloyd would be rescued alongside his fellow friends by Jay, with their release resulting in the defeat of several Sky Pirates converging on their location. The Way Back Lloyd and the other Ninja raced on to stop the wedding, but were too late and were forced to flee. Allying with Dogshank and Flintlocke, the Ninja confront the Djinn and were able to subdue him with Tiger Widow poison. When Jay made his final wish that Nadakhan was never released from the Teapot of Tyrahn, all the events and wishes made were erased, prompting Lloyd to return to the hospital rooftop where he got the strangest sense of deja vu. When asked if they still intended to stop Clouse, Lloyd hoped that he missed his train, and joined the other ninja in congratulating Jay and Nya. Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Lloyd and the other Ninja were summoned to the Samurai X Cave by Master Wu, who informed them that Misako and Ronin had gone missing off the coast of the Dark Island. The Ninja quickly readied the Destiny's Bounty and they set off towards the island. Upon nearing the island however, the Bounty encountered an unnatural storm that sent the Ninja flying to various areas of the Dark Island. Shortly after recovering, Lloyd attempted to take a banana from a tree, but was then chased by several gorillas and quickly ran into Wu. After escaping from the gorillas by using Airjizu over quicksand, the two returned to the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty. They spent several days repairing her and although she could not fly, the Bounty could float down the River of Darkness. Although Lloyd insisted they begin searching for his mother, Wu was adamant they sail for the Temple of Light and Lloyd begrudgingly agreed. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 As Lloyd and Wu continued down the River of Darkness, Lloyd began to succumb to the influence of Dark Matter, leashing out angrily at a swarm of oversized bugs. Although Wu tried to reason with him, as the days went on Lloyd continued to grow more and more agitated. He eventually broke down and ran off into the Jankikai Jungle to search for his mother. He soon found Sky Pirates guarding the entrance to Digger's Deep where they were keeping Misako and the fishermen. Still under the influence of Dark Matter, Lloyd angrily attacked them, though Zane and Cole arrived just in time to help him snap out of it. The three entered the cave, only to find Misako also under the influence of Dark Matter as she alerted the other Sky Pirates of their presence. Lloyd faced off against Dogshank, defeating her with his elemental energy which in turn freed Misako of the Dark Matter. As Cole and Zane went to procure vehicles with the help of Monkey Wretch, Lloyd and Misako helped free the fishermen. They all exited to the cave, only to find themselves surrounded by Sky Pirates. Thankfully, Cole, Jay, Nya, Zane, and Ronin arrived in their new vehicles, forcing the pirates to retreat. Lloyd jumped into the Ultra Stealth Raider and together with the other Ninja, pursued the Sky Pirates towards the Temple of Light. Day of the Departed Lloyd and his teammates raced to the Ninjago Museum of History in order to take Dr. Saunders' tour of the new Hall of Villainy, where they saw several sculptures of fallen former foes. They then went their separate ways for the holiday, with Lloyd and his mother Misako traveling to the Corridor of Elders to pay their respects to Garmadon. Unfortunately, they were then attacked by Pythor, who had joined forces with several villains revived by Master Yang and now sought revenge on Lloyd. However, despite Pythor's underhanded tactics, he proved no match for Lloyd and Misako, and threw himself from the top of Garmadon's statue in order to escape. Lloyd soon reunited with his friends, and they witnessed the halting of Yang's plans and Cole's restoration to normal before adopting the Temple of Airjitzu as their new base. Description Initially, Lloyd was a young boy with a blonde "bowlcut" hairstyle. He wore black pants, a purple sash around his waist, and a black shirt with white rib-like markings on the front, resembling the appearance of his father, Lord Garmadon. However, the illusion is negated by Lloyd's normal-looking face and hands, as well as the small green number "5" on the upper left side of his shirt. While leaving Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Lloyd stole a black hood and cape to make his outfit look more menacing. After moving in with the Ninja, he wore it periodically, primarily during his time in the Serpentine's captivity. When his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd mainly wore the green gi of the Chosen One. After the Grundle incident exposed him to the aging effects of Tomorrow's Tea, Lloyd became a young man (around the same age as the other Ninja) with a deeper voice and a new hairstyle. He continued to wear his Green Ninja gi, with the addition of chest and shoulder armor similar to the other ZX Ninja. See here for Lloyd's appearances in other ninja suits. As of "Curseworld, Part I," Lloyd once again has civilian attire consisting of a green shirt, blue pants and a black jacket with his dragon symbol on the back. He wears a black fedora with a green stripe with it in Season 6. In Skybound, he was briefly turned into an old person after making a wish to Nadakhan to become "wise like Wu" in "Wishmasters", referencing Wu's remark to Morro in "Winds of Change", "with age comes wisdom". He became an elderly man with a similar appearance to his father and uncle, with white hair and increasingly more apparent wrinkles and age lines. This change was reversed as a result of Jay's wish, which caused the majority of events of Season 6 to be erased. Age Lloyd is chronologically in his early teens, making him the youngest of the Ninja team.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/806810198589526017 Physically, he is in his late adolescence, like the majority of his fellow Ninja. Initially, Lloyd was a young boy of 9-11 years old.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780588371034853376 After using the Tomorrow's Tea to save his friends and destroy the Grundle, he was caught in the blast that reversed the Mega Weapon's de-aging spell. While the Ninja returned to their normal ages, Lloyd was aged into his teens along with them. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, Lloyd is most likely chronologically 12-14 years old.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Relationships To see Lloyd's relationships, click here. Personality Throughout his life, one constant of Lloyd's personality was his love for his father, Lord Garmadon. It was a desire to follow in his evil parent's footsteps that drove him to enroll in Darkley's School for Bad Boys - and later, to unleash the Serpentine upon Ninjago. However, his attempts to become the next evil overlord of Ninjago were largely stymied by his inherently good personality - Lloyd's idea of "evil" was stealing candy, pulling pranks, and overseeing Ninjago from within a treehouse fortress, with his best attempt at an evil laugh being a rather melodramatic "Muhahahaha!" Lloyd's lack of true evil also showed in his demeanor around his Serpentine "minions;" he usually went along with whatever ideas they concocted, and was quick to call a retreat if the battle turned even slightly against his allies. He also displayed extreme naivety about their warlike society, expecting Skales to hand over the Hypnobrai Staff to Slithraa simply because the latter outranked him. After being betrayed by Pythor and taking up residence on the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd's true nature began to emerge. Having been turned from the path of evil by Master Wu's guidance, he turned his thoughts to stopping the Serpentine threat (partially out of guilt for releasing the first three tribes in the first place). He retained a mischievous streak for a time, but quickly grew out of it after being forced to clean up the messes his pranks left. He also became eager to help the Ninja in any way he could, but his lack of combat talents and inexperience with battling the Serpentine meant that he was relegated to the ship during their missions. This desire to help led to Lloyd's capture when he blew his cover at the City of Ouroboros. The revelation that he was destined to become the Green Ninja further increased Lloyd's eagerness to help - to his chagrin, this only meant that the Ninja had even less incentive to take him on missions. He was also forced to confront the fact that he was now destined to fight his father, Lord Garmadon, for the fate of Ninjago, causing him to alternate between regret and hostility towards the four-armed villain. Despite this, Lloyd continued to love his father, being saddened when Lord Garmadon had to leave the ship for good. Lloyd underwent his most dramatic personality shift yet when he was aged to a teenager by Tomorrow's Tea. He became much more serious and calm than before, dedicating himself to his training and becoming a true part of the Ninja team. However, his misgivings about confronting his father only grew stronger, forcing Master Wu and Misako to constantly remind him that he had no choice. Despite this, Lloyd was unable to overcome his love for his father, leading to him failing to destroy Lord Garmadon when the latter was vulnerable. It was only when the Overlord took complete control of Garmadon's body was Lloyd able to discard his misgivings and access his full power. After the battle with the Overlord, he became somewhat cocky about his abilities, and after being made a fool of while sparring with his father in front of a class and his fellow Ninja, he nearly unleashed an energy blast on him in anger, but quickly calmed down. He was at first reluctant to learn how to further harness his power over the elements, but eventually, he became more willing to listen to his father's teachings after having to use his power to save him. Upon his search for Zane alongside his friends, he underwent yet another dramatic change that would shape his fate: the role of becoming a leader. Even when the others were down from either loss or current circumstances, he always rallied them with supporting words that gave them newfound strength to continue on and, eventually, succeed. This quality came to the point of leading both the Elemental masters and the Serpentine against Chen's forces in the Second Serpentine War, which then sprung a new challenge of his role being tested by Morro. Ultimately, after receiving some final words of wisdom from his father, he let go of what remained of his childish desires and embraced his chosen path of becoming a wise and powerful master, like his father before him. Abilities Initially, Lloyd had no outstanding combat skills, being about as strong as a boy his age with no special training. His flair for dramatics and minor knowledge of Ninjago history allowed him to cow the public with bombastic threats and harmless tricks, but he proved helpless against enemies like the Ninja or the Serpentine, relying on strokes of luck and opportune distractions to get away from them unscathed. After joining the Ninja aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd revealed a flair for pranks and video games, beating all of Kai's high scores in "Fist to Face 2" and nearly bringing the Ninja to blows by pranking each of them and blaming another Ninja. After his destiny as the Green Ninja was revealed, Lloyd began developing some capability in hand-to-hand combat. However, his overenthusiastic approach to training and lack of a dedicated mentor (as the Ninja were concentrating on stopping the Serpentine from unleashing the Great Devourer) prevented him from becoming much of a threat to his enemies. However, Lloyd occasionally used his lack of skill to his advantage, tricking enemies into complacently mocking his wild posturing until his more powerful allies could join the fight (to allow himself to save the four ninja). Lloyd's skills began advancing more rapidly after the Ninja defeated the Great Devourer and secured Dareth's dojo as a training site. He developed the ability to use Spinjitzu, enhanced fighting abilities, and a burgeoning ability to control all four elements. However, he did not come into his own until after being aged to a teenager, after which he gained the physical skill and mental focus to truly begin applying himself to his training. By the time the Stone Army surfaced, Lloyd had grown significantly in all aspects of his fighting skill. In addition to a much more controlled Spinjitzu and far greater mastery of the elements, the Green Ninja had developed a tactical mind that allowed him to gain the upper hand against foes such as the Giant Stone Warrior. His powers were enhanced even further after the empowerment ritual in the Temple of Light, allowing him to overcome Lord Garmadon's Samurai Mech with a single beam. When he became the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd's powers reached their full devastating potential. He gained the ability to levitate in mid-air, incredible strength that allowed him to knock around the far larger Overlord, and the ability to summon the Golden Dragon from pure light energy. At the end of his battle with the Overlord, he charged his powers within the villain's supersized mouth, creating an explosion of light that utterly obliterated the dark dragon. After losing his Golden Power to the Overlord and the other Ninja, Lloyd was left with just the power of Energy at a significantly weaker state, yet still stronger in offense than the other main elements. It is also Lloyd's true Elemental power. Halfway through the fourth season, in Spellbound, Lloyd unlocked (or summoned for the first time onscreen) his Elemental Dragon of Energy. The dragon allows him to travel quickly through the air and shoot large blasts of Energy that deal devastating damage. From Season 5 onward, Lloyd can perform Airjitzu along with the other Ninja. On a far lesser note, Lloyd also seems to be somewhat skilled at sewing, assisting his fellow students in creating several ninja garbs in Double Trouble. At a more negative note, he cannot perform or imitate voices or accents as revealed in the sixth season. Weaponry In the cartoon, Lloyd rarely uses any weapons; his younger self tended to stay behind the front lines while his allies (first the Serpentine, then the Ninja) did the fighting. After becoming a ninja, he briefly wielded a Nin-Jô staff against Pythor in "The Rise of The Great Devourer," but generally remained out of direct combat. His older self continued to favor Spinjitzu, martial arts, and his elemental powers in battle, but he also briefly commanded the Golden Mech after its discovery in the Temple of Light. During his final battle with the Overlord, Lloyd also summoned the Golden Dragon to aid him in pursuing the villain to the skies. In season four, Lloyd used shurikens in a training battle against Nindroids, and he used a Jadeblade in a round of Thunderblade, when he was fighting Chamille in the Tournament of Elements. Lloyd then wielded the Sword of Sanctuary in "Curseworld, Part ll" and used it to fight Morro in the other realms. In Day of the Departed, Lloyd wielded a Golden Katana to battle Pythor and wielded it again when he was about to attack Morro. In season seven, Lloyd started using weapons more offen in that season. he wielded regular Katanas most of the time in the entire season when he was battling the vermilion, and he had wielded Bowie Knives in the episode Scavengers. Lloyd had only mainly used one major weapon, the Sword of Sanctuary, which he used in season five, while the other ninja (Excluding Nya) got more major weapons in the show. In LEGO sets, Lloyd wields a variety of weapons. His younger self had a variety of interesting and debilitating weapons - such as the Blinding Staff, the Double-Bladed Axe, and the Spear of Forked Tongues - but he generally favored the Golden Viper and the Golden Bolt. His teenage form wielded the Super Bolt, but also wielded a Nin-Jo and both silver and golden katanas. As the Golden Ninja, Lloyd generally used an ornate golden sword resembling the Sword of Fire. Appearances Notes *According to his original Character Card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning, explaining why he was shown using the Nunchucks of Lightning in Zane's dream in Never Trust a Snake and why the Golden Weapons made green lightning when they revealed that he was the Green Ninja. It also parallels Lord Garmadon, his father, whose dominant element is Dark Lightning. *Lloyd's role as a hero is foreshadowed by the small green "5" on the black shirt he wears in his early appearances. The color of the "5" refers to his destiny as the Green Ninja, while the number itself refers to how he will be the fifth member of the Ninja team. *Initially, Lloyd is a mediocre pilot, as seen when he has to fly the Destiny's Bounty in "All of Nothing" and "The Rise of The Great Devourer." He seems to have improved following his training as the Green Ninja, as he can control the Ultra Dragon and his own Elemental Dragon with ease. *Lloyd's teenage form is almost exactly that as Garmadon's younger form; except his hair-piece is blonde instead of dark brown. *Lloyd was kicked out of Darkley's Boarding School indicating he was perhaps never cut out to be a dark mastermind and hinting his role in the future. *Lloyd is also the leader of the Ninja, succeeding Kai and Cole who lead the team before Lloyd's arrival. *Lloyd's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "斗", meaning "fight." The only exception was during his time as the Golden Ninja, when his robes donned a different symbol, a gear, that reflected that within the Temple of Light. *Lloyd's first name is a pun on his father's "Lord" title. *He is the only mortal to be sent to the Cursed Realm without being cursed himself. What is more, he is the only person to have returned alive. *Lloyd is the only ninja to not have a love relationship of some sort. It is unknown whether or not he will have a love-interest, seeing as how the other Ninja have/had one at some point: Jay and Cole have both had Nya at some point and vice versa, Zane has P.I.X.A.L. and Kai has Skylor. *Lloyd is also the only Ninja that is dependable to other Ninjas' (except Nya's) elemental powers. This may due because he shares his golden powers with them. Gallery 250px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Art.png|Child Lloyd's artwork Lloydy.png|CGI Child Lloyd LloydChildFig.png|Lloyd (child) 61J9Npsu2CL._SL1000_.jpg|Lloyd in his DX GI (Target exclusive) Lego Ninjago - Copy.png|Lloyd's ZX Minifigure LloydGarmadonBook-1-.png|Kimono Lloyd Lloyd_Ninja_d'or-70503.jpg|Lloyd as the Golden Ninja Techno Robe Lloyd.jpg|Techno Robe Lloyd Techno Armour Lloyd.png|Stone Armor Lloyd Minifigure Lloydninjago.png|Stone Armor Lloyd FigTournamentLloyd.png|Tournament minifigure JungleLloyd.png|Jungle minifigure DeepstoneLloydFig.png|Deepstone minifigure Lloyd (Airjitzu).png|Airjitzu Lloyd FigSkyboundLloyd.jpg|Skybound minifigure FIGLloydSkyboundHair.png Lloyd (S7).png|2016 Lloyd minifigure FIGLloydFusion.png DeepstoneLloyd.png Lloyd_ZX_artwork.png|Lloyd ZX Artwork Lloyd-gold.jpeg|CGI Gold Ninja LloydTechno.png|CGI Techno Lloyd Lloyd 2015.png|CGI Tournament Lloyd DSLloydCGI.png|CGI Deepstone Lloyd Lloyd2FinalBattle.png|ZX Lloyd from Ninjago game GLloydFinalBattle.png|Lloyd as the Golden Ninja from Ninjago game TLTech.png|Techno Robe Lloyd from Ninjago game TLloyd(Tournament).png|Lloyd in LEGO NInjago: Tournament LloydT.png|Lloyd in app-game JungleLloydT.png|Lloyd in app-game Lloyd 3.jpg|Lloyd's jungle artwork PLloyd.png|''Ninjago Posession'' Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team WuCru.png|Skybound Art of the Ninja WuCruPoster.png|Wu-Cru Art Poster Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional building contest art poster Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Season 7 promotional Art lego-ninjago-wucru-team-challenge-22.png|LEGO model of Lloyd Lego wu cru lloyd.jpeg|Real-life model of Lloyd in LEGOLAND TFBLloyd.png Wu cru ninja.jpeg Jay, lloyd and nya.jpg|Lloyd in the Wu-Cru video Wu cru elements.jpg|The Ninja in the Wu-Cru video DITNinja.png WuCruCricle.png|Wu and the Ninja in the Wu-Cru video HoTPoster.jpeg|Lloyd and Jay in the Dawn of Iron Doom set In LEGO Dimensions LloydWuDimensions.jpg|Lloyd in Lego Dimensions LloydDimensions2.jpg|Lloyd in the Tournament arena LloydDimensions.png|Lloyd slashing an object with his golden katanas Gold Dimensions.jpg|Lloyd's Fun Pack LloydNewFinal.png|Lloyd in the Ninjago World LloydLD.png In Masters of Spinjitzu Spinjitzulloyd.png|Lloyd's Energy Spinjitzu in Season 2's intro Season1Lloyd.png Season2Lloyd.png Season3Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 3 intro Season4Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 4 intro Season5Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 5 intro Season6Lloyd.png|Lloyd in the Season 6 intro DoDLloyd.png Season1Open.png Season5Open.png Season5End.png CptGhostLloyd.png Season2LloydElements.png MoS3LloydMap.png MoS3LloydDeal.png 20fangtomlloydarrival.png|Fangtom and Lloyd in Ed & Edna's scrapyard Nfangtom4.png|Lloyd and Fangtom Fangtom6.png|Lloyd and Fangtom 29Lloydandpythor.png|Lloyd and Pythor in the Anacondrai tomb MoS4PythorBike.png|Young Lloyd and Pythor being up to no good MoS4GreenSwords.png|Lloyd fighting Garmadon in Zane's dream MoS19Ready.png MoS19GreenSword.png MoS19Green.png MoS19LloydStuck.png MoS19MelonDragon.png MoS20Beds.png MoS20GreenBeam.png MoS 20 Green Pajama.jpeg|Lloyd wearing pajamas MoS20Storm.png MoS20Upset.png MoS20Loser.png MoS20Green2.png Ninja5.png MoS55Ninja2.png LloydZX1.png MoS55Lloyd.png MoS58Surprise.png MoS58Lloyd.png MoS58Spinjitzu.png MoS58ProtectPeople.png MoSCLloydDeepstone.png MoS59Nope.png MoS59Lloyd.png MoS59Look.png MoS59Green.png SetCGILloydWave.png DoDLight.png DoDLloyd2.png HoTNinja.jpeg HoTLloyd.jpeg HoTIntro.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg HoTLloyd2.jpeg DoDLloyd In Combat.jpeg HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg MoS55AlmostHome.png In Ninjago Tournament Gold.png LloydTournamentTa.png TLloydJungle.png TLloydTournament.png TMiniLloyd.png References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Energy Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Elemental masters Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Final Battle Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:2015 characters Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters